


Where Fics Go For Break

by Queer_Queen



Series: Baby Driver fics [4]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multi, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: The stories I'm gonna write but not anytime soon.





	Where Fics Go For Break

  
They meet when Baby is 16 and Debora is 21, Baby has a concussion and needs to be watched and woken up every half hour by someone Doc trusts, so he calls his favourite niece to care for his favourite driver.

Doc should have realized the age difference wouldn’t mean much to either of them.

Baby had called Debbie an angel within the first second of seeing her, and kept acting surprised when she smiled and said she was a human. It was sickening.

(“You’re human! But you’re so pretty!”)

What was even more sickening was the pining that happened afterwards. Baby was quiet about it, but Debbie, in full undergrad angst cut out pictures of Baby and hid them in places she thought Doc wouldn’t find them. After two months of this attitude he bribed her mother to send her away to California.

(“He’s sixteen!”

“He’s MINE!”

“You are grooming him. It’s disgusting.”)

With Debora away Baby has time to come down from the first love feelings and his first experience of teenage hormones, and things go well, until finally Debora comes back.

(“You’re 24, and he’s 19.”

“I know, but I promise to keep to a pace he can deal with. Before I was … I was bad. But I want to be good now. I want to be good for him.”

“And if he rejects your feelings?”

“Actually … I was hoping for friendship first.”

He sighs, “Fine. No sex until he is 21.”

“Okay.”)

Surprisingly, friendship is the main focus. But then, when Baby reaches 21 he realizes he had been hoodwinked by his goddam niece. She had tricked him, and now Baby was head over heels in love with the psychopathic niece of a crime boss.

(“And what happens when he falls in love?”

“He loves me.”

“He loves an image he created in his mind, which you did nothing to dissuade him of.”)

And then Monica Costello and Jason van Horn walk into his goddam hideout, and Doc can see the hearts appearing in Baby’s eyes.

Goddamit.

…….

Notes; Honestly i have no idea how i’d deal with this, i was hoping someone else would pick it up? There needs to be more works out there showing that women are perpetrators of domestic abuse, and i’ve been rolling a lot of crazy!debora stories around in my mind (what with her ride or die attitude) (although all my draft sk far are happy ending! Cuz im a sucker for a good ending). I’ll be writing a Happy! Debora-is-doc’s-niece fic later, but i just wanted to get this out there.

So, how i’m picturing the plot;  
baby falls head over heels for buddy and darling, who gain affection in turn  
Debora discovers him making playlists and mixtapes about them/using their words and starts getting physically abusive, not just emotionally  
Doc doesn’t want to side with Baby against Debbie cuz she’s his heir, and would technically inherit baby from him as an asset  
But he also cares for Baby and thinks what she is doing is disgusting  
Bats & Debora have some history, so he placed himself in Doc’s path to gain access to her  
Revenge? Idk?

And then from there my mind goes blank, i’m really more made for independent scripts when things start getting rough, because i’m okay with hurting my characters, but other people's characters feel like i'm breaking someone else’s art.


End file.
